A Wish for Love
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: Sabrina and Puck have just had Alison. Red and Daphne live in an apartment, and they visit them often. Everything is perfect, except one thing: Daphne wants to meet 'the one'. This is entirely centered on Daphne and Romance. It is rated for romance. -TEMPORARILY DICONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN- *PM me or review an active story for more details*
1. The First Visit- Baby

**I thought, 'Hey, nobody almost ever centers an entire story on Daphne's love life, do they?'**

**So I decided to do this.**

**It's a funny, romantic, story about how Daphne finds her true love, or 'the one'.**

**If you have suggestions, reviews and PM's are fine.**

* * *

><p>I sighed, smoothing my hair back as I looked through my album.<p>

Me as a baby with Sabrina, our entire family, me with Granny Relda, and Red, and then, the ruined wedding, Sabrina and Puck at the altar kissing with a slightly red-faced Dad in the background, it was all perfect.

Except for one thing.

I didn't have a sweetheart.

I wanted one, so badly, but I didn't think I would get one.

I still haven't.

I've never dated, or even had an honest to goodness crush.

I'd wished before, and again, and again, but It had never come true. And my twenty-third birthday was soon.

And my goal was to have a sweetheart before then.

I sighed again, and shoveled some ice cream into my mouth.

"Daphne!" A voice broke into my thoughts.

"Oh! What!?" I said, realizing I was being called.

"Alison is being a noisy and hungry baby right now. Pour some milk, and I'll be down!" Sabrina instructed, and I got up.

I poured the milk, and still savoring the cold ice cream, I watched as Puck and Sabrina came down the stairs, Puck holding the week-old baby.

"Here." I said, giving her the milk as she heated it.

"I'll get the crib ready." Puck declared, and giving Sabrina a peck on the lips, journeyed into the nursery.

Sabrina smiled, and blushing, licked her lips gently, as I watched envious.

I still hadn't had my first kiss.

I wanted that just as badly.

"Sabrina," I started. "You do realize that I have to go to work tomorrow." I said. I worked at a party-planning agency, and I was fairly good at it.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you and Red this weekend Daphne." Sabrina sighed.

"Alison's a handful." She explained.

"Of course. I understand. There's always another time." I said quietly.

Red and I had bought an apartment, in New York, and Sabrina and Puck lived Twenty minutes away, in the big suburbs. They lived onlt five minutes away from their kingdom.

Red and I came to visit every weekend, when I had time off party-planning, and she had time off being the assistant manager of Tina's Fine Dine,

a hit diner.

"Yeah, as soon as Red gets back, We''l pack up." I said. It was seven, and she'd be back from shopping at about eight.

"Thanks for being so understanding!" Sabrina sighed, giving me a hug, but then hurrying off when she heard an unhappy cry split through the room, a call of my niece.

"Your welcome!" I called, and finished my ice cream, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I really hope that was worth it!<strong>


	2. The Drive

**Hey guys, thanks for the fast reviews! I'll update if I get three reviews, okay?**

**So here's the second chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I stuffed two pairs of pajamas, three pairs of clothes, my laptop, and my purse into my small suitcase.<p>

DING DING DING!

The doorbell sounded, and I dropped my stuff and ran to the door to let in my adopted sister.

"Hey Red! Did you find the perfect outfits?" I asked, a question I asked every time Red came back from her shopping trips.

"Yes I did!" She laughed, showing me a bright red ruffles dress with a black sash, and waved it around on its bright green hanger.

_That would be a perfect dress for a date to a Mexican restaurant._

I sighed, ushering the thought away.

"Your things are already packed, right?" I asked.

"Yup. Except this dress. I'll put it in there and you can get the car ready. It's your turn to drive." Red instructed, and vanished into the guest bedroom.

"Yeah. I'll do that." I said, stepping through my sister's front door into the front yard, clicking open Red and I's second hand red convertible.

It was only a year or two old, but Red and I loved it. It reminded me or memories of Granny Relda's old jalopy, in a way.

I smoothing my straight brown hair back, though it was in a ponytail, and slipped into the driver's seat, placing my phone in the socket and turning the keys.

I was met with a satisfactory revving of the engine, and smiling, I pulled up towards the door and waited for Red to appear.

Red soon appeared through the door, with her red suitcase and my green one, and piled them into the trunk. Puck and Sabrina, with Alison, appeared at the door, waving good-bye.

"Bye!" I said quietly, afraid I might hurt the baby's ears, and we drove out of the driveway, watching the house fade into the distance.

"So, what's up?" Red asked.

"Not much. You?" I inquired.

"Well, there's this cute guy working at Tina's, and he's a jerk, but a feast for he eyes!" Red giggled.

I had discovered she was boy crazy, after spending my teenage years with her. But like me, she'd never dated.

"I wish I would date, but I don't want to, until I find !" She sighed.

"I know he's out there!" I resured, but I wasn't sure myself.

"Yeah, you're right!" Red sighed. "Radio?"

"Sure." I confirmed, and Red turned it on.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess, I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that_

_Who do you think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you Girl, you can't conceal it We know how you feel and Who you're thinking of?_

_No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no You swoon, you sigh Why deny it? Uh, oh_

_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming, get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh_

_You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling? Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up When you gonna own up That you got, got, got it bad_

_No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love You're doin' flips read our lips You're in love_

_You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud It's okay, you're in love Ooh At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

"It's I won't say I'm in love from Hercules!" Red exclaimed, after she finished her sing-along.

"That's cool!" I exclaimed, trying to sound excited like she was. I watched the lyrics fade off the littlee screen, and wondered, Is love that harsh?

"Let's play something else! Something new!" I said, and switched to the NEWYOU4578 Channel, which advertised songs from new movies.

_"Can I just say something- crazy?"_

_"Sure, I love crazy!"_

I groaned. Love, love, and more love. EVERYBODY but me, had love.

_All my life has been a series of doors-in my face, and suddenly I bump into you!_

_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
><em>I've been searching my whole life to find my own place<em>  
><em>And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue<em>_

_But with you..._  
><em>But with you<em>

_I found my place..._  
><em>I see your face...<em>

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>

_With you!_  
><em>With you!<em>  
><em>With you!<em>  
><em>With you!<em>

_Love is an open door..._

_I mean it's crazy..._  
>What?<p>

_We finish each other's—_  
>Sandwiches!<p>

That

_'s what I was gonna say!_

_I've never met someone-_

_Who thinks so much like me!_  
>Jinx! Jinx again!<br>_Our mental synchronization_  
><em>Can have but one explanation<em>

_You-_  
><em>And I-<em>  
><em>Were-<em>  
><em>Just-<em>

_Meant to be!_

_Say goodbye..._  
><em>Say goodbye...<em>

_To the pain of the past_  
><em>We don't have to feel it anymore!<em>

_Love is an open door!_  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>  
><em>Life can be so much more!<em>

_With you!_  
><em>With you!<em>  
><em>With you!<em>  
><em>With you!<em>

_Love is an open door..._

Can I say something crazy?  
>Will you marry me?<p>

Can I say something crazier? Yes!

The song ended, and I sighed, exasperated.

"Don't you just love FROZEN? I do, it puts a positive spin on the Ice Queen! She's so mean! If there wasn't the movie, I couldn't stop myself from slapping her whenever she gets near me!" Red blabbered.

She'd become very talkative once she was able to comprehend with the fact that she was now normal.

"Yeah, only on more song will fit before we get home." I said, and Red smiled.

"You can pick." She said.

"Nah." I said. "I'd rather Talk." I explained.

"Sabrina and Puck are having a hard time with Alison." I sighed.

"She's adorable!" Red said.

"To look at. I have a feeling she'll be like Sabrina and Puck put together- their stubborn parts!" I laughed, and Red laughed with me.

Our echoes of laughter died out, and recovering, I sighed again.

"You don't sigh that much normally. Something's wrong." Red said, switching to serious mode.

"Yeah." I looked away.

"Tell me."

"It's about love."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it! I am a regular updater, I update at least every three days, and I will post a note if I can't. But as of right now, this story will have updates varying from about one week to four days because I have to finish Phone Call to the Future. When I do, I will update this one faster. It's kind of confusing. I'll explain it in a second.<strong>

**Review Replies:**

**PUCKABRINALOVER: Yes, poor Daphne, and I will.**

**Samantha: Thank you!**

**Samantha: I did, and thanks again.**

**This is the order I prioritize my Sister Grimm stories:**

**Phone Call to the Future**

**Life is Worth More than Gold**

**A Wish for Love**

**One Wish**

**Grimm Poems**

**Once I finish Phone Call to the Future and Life is Worth more than Gold, I won't be working overtime anymore, so I can update! So hang on! **


	3. Note- Will be Replaced

**Hello Guys! Here's the thing- this isn't a chapter. I didn't want you guys to think I died or something, so I wrote up some authors notes. I have so many stories I need to finish right now, that it's hard. So this is the order I will update-**

**-Phone Call to the Future**

**-Life is Worth More than Gold**

**- A Wish for Love**

**Once I finish Phone Call to the Future, I will continue Life is Worth More than Gold, and once that's over, I'll continue A Wish For Love and One Wish. Yes to everyone who asked whether Daphne's Wish in One Wish was related to A Wish for love. This note is being put up in all my sisters grimm stories. Thanks!**


	4. Formal Dinner

**Hi guys! I love this story, and I am very inspired to write for it, so I made you guys a short chapter, just to lay the basic foundation of what Daphne and Red's life is like. I won't update for a while again, because of a few things. Well, here are the reasons, you deserve to know:**

**1. I need to finish Life is Worth More than Gold. It'll take a while, even if I update often.**

**2. I need to write a story plan for A Wish for Love. (this story)**

**3. I need to write a story plan for Princess Academy.**

**4. I have a life.**

**Those are my reasons, but favorites, follows, and especially reviews will motivate me just so you know. :)**

* * *

><p>Love." Red said slowly, as if the words were too heavy for her tongue.<p>

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You know, Daphne, you needn't be so- so dependent on love. I mean, the one for you is out there. He'll come to you when the time is right."

"But-"

"Daphne. I've waited for thousands of years and I'm still waiting. Don't fret. It'll happen." Red assured.

I felt much better. I mean, it was true, Red had practically been waiting forever.

"Thanks Red." I had a sudden urge to reach over and hug her, but I didn't for I was driving.

"Don't you dare hug me until we park the car." Red warned.

I choked back a laugh. She knew me so well.

"Yeah." She sighed.

I leaned back as well pulled into the parking lot, and after parking the convertible under a tree, we got out, and I hugged Red before pulling out our suitcases.

After lugging our luggage into the elevator, Red asked, "How about a 'formal dinner' tonight?"

I grinned. "Of course."

After racing to the apartment, We slammed open the door to get ready for our 'formal dinner'.

The apartment was big. After opening the door, there was a closet on the right side and a meter or so of hall. Then came a huge room, extending about a meter to the left and about six to the right. A carpet was laid across the room, from the entry hallway into the room and into the other hall.

The room was the family room, and attached to the far end was a kitchen. Across was another hall, with three bedrooms, an office and a bathroom with two sinks.

(floor plan posted on DeviantArt)

I threw my shoes into the closet and ran to my room.

My room had a purple door with white polka dots all over it. It had 'Daphne' painted on it in silver metallic paint. I opened the door and rushed in. Red and I had decorated our rooms and the entire apartment a year or so. It helped that Red was a great artist. It also helped that I was a party planner, I had learned how to decorate. The carpet was the snow white (no pun intended). The walls were painted a creamy violet, paired with silver and gold streaks splashed on the walls. A golden sun, much like the one from Tangled (Rapunzel was very unhappy she was portrayed as a dumb blonde instead of a fiery redhead) was painted on the ceiling, big, and metallic. My bed was in the opposite corner to the door, and it was a white plywood bed, with purple sheets and a purple pillow. Pictures of Sabrina, Puck, Red, Granny Relda, , Elvis, Snow, Charming, The Three Pigs, Uncle Jake, Mom, Dad and many more took up an entire wall. A night stand sat next to the bed, and it had a candle that stayed a lit and never ran out, thanks to a gift from Uncle Jake. I threw my suitcase in the closet next to my bed and changed for a 'formal dinner'.

I threw off my jeans and my sweater and changed into a pair of baggy khakis and a green camouflage camisole. I shivered at the sudden winter air around my shoulders and slipped into a grey sweatshirt with maroon letters on it with my college mascot dancing across the back. Stuffing my feet into purple bunny slippers, journeyed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

A formal dinner was this thing Red and I started when we moved into the apartment. When we wanted to celebrate, or we felt down, we'd watch a movie and pig out on chips and junk food. It was Red's turn to choose the movie this time. I walked into the kitchen to see Red already there.

"Guess what movie I picked?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short, but I need to lay the foundation before the plot.<strong>


	5. NOTESORRY

**Um, Hi guys. I have to say I completely lost inspiration for this. I am so sorry. But that does not mean this won't be continued. In fact, I am REWRITING THIS, and I hope to have it reposted by January of 2015. I was just reading over it and realized how bad it was. So I will be finishing Life is Worth More Than Gold and than rewriting this and my other discontinued story. That's why it says _Temporarily _ Discontinued, because I WILL continue it. Just not now. So basically a long hiatus in which it will be started over. Whenever I finish writing Life is Worth More Than Gold, I ill try to get to this. But if I never do, I'm sorry. I will post another note and say that it has been permanently discontinued then. Thanks!**

**Please Review and or PM with Questions. If you review to this as a guest I can not reply. Please review to Life is Worth More Than Gold or After the Stab, my actual active fics. Thanks!**


End file.
